Vandread: Pilot from the Past, The Rewrite!
by Cre A. Tor00x
Summary: That's right I'm rewriting this story and making it better! What happens when the man from the past sees what the future has to hold, nothing good in his opinoin!
1. Waking up to a BIG Surprise

Vandread: The Pilot from the Past, The Rewrite

By: Cre A. Tor 00X

**Legna:** Hello again and welcome to the Rewrite of my adventures!

**Cre A. Tor: **Yeah, yeah Legna just relax. Hello again people, after going back over the old story I realized..... I had no idea WHERE it was going, and no idea WHEN it began. So I decided to redue the whole thing, so with out further adue............LEGNA!!!!!

**Legna:** Oh right.

**Cre A. Tor: **(sighs) you idiot, just say the disclaimer already

**Legna: **right, right whatever (clears throat) Cre does not own any of the Vandread Characters, but does own me and my mech Angel Blade.

**Cre: **By the way readers, this chapter is in Legna's POV so don't worry you're seeing what the air head is seeing.

**Legna: **HEY!

**Cre: **Enjoy the rewrite

/_thinking_/ (not part of the story but fun facts to know.)

* * *

Chapter One: Waking up to a BIG Surprise

"You're not going to get away Frank." I said as I was hot on his tail, my gun drawn and ready to give the final shot. "Say 'ello to my little friend!" I Shout in my terrible Scarface voice as I fire; his mech explodes into a beautiful blast as I fly through it and the words "GAME OVER" flash on my HUD (A/N for all those that don't know that's short for Heads Up Display. Funny thing is that's also the military term too) screen while hearing my best bud saying crap about five times, I open up the panel door to get out of the Space Mech Battle 4 control set.

"God damn I lost again, I can never beat you Legna, you S.O.B." Frank shouted at the top of his lungs "You have to be cheating some how damn it and I will prove it one of these days!"

I just chuckle at my best bud and remember back when we played the first Space Mech Battle game and how I was always the number one "Pilot" and Frank was always number two. Even in tournaments I came up on top, even with the rest of the series I was the cream of the crop. "No, its just that you always use the same attack pattern, you're just as readable as a book." I said mocking him; he and I love to 'fight'.

"Dirty scum!" he shouted getting close to me fist raised in anger.

"Sore loser!" I shouted back, mimicking his actions.

"FAT ASS!"

"DUMB FUCKING BLONDE!"

"GAME FREAK!"

"ROADKILL BREATHE RETARD!" At this point, he and I are cheek to cheek and just growling and glaring at each other. But then we both hear a familiar, cute little giggle from behind us, we both turn to see Frank's girlfriend, Debra Franklin, and boy was she looking hotter than ever. Her jeans and white t-shirt fit her perfectly on her, not so 19 year old looking, body. Now when I mean hot, I mean face melting hot; her body was shaped just right and her D cups were all natural, hair went all the way down, I'm talking just a few inches short of touching the floor long, and her slightly tanned skin looked silky smooth.

"Oh you guys," she said as giggled and walked over to us, "can't you ever stop fighting for once." she then gave Frank a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what about me, I won so don't I get a prize?" I asked in slight whimper leaning my cheek over to her to get a peck on the cheek.

"How about my love here buys you lunch." She said sticking out her tongue at me and giving me a wink. I hit the floor as they both start laughing at my misfortune.

"Hmph, no fair" I said as I got up in a joking manner, and then we headed out of the arcade and went to the food court. This would be the last time I'll see these two before I head out, and might not come back.

* * *

Once Frank paid for all of our meals, despite his girlfriend saying she can pay for herself, we sat down in the booth we usually sit in. "Ah, I'm going to miss this mall." I said when I sat down and started to eat at my usual fast pace; I've always been a fast eater yet never made a mess.

"I can't believe that you're going to Japan and be a tester for all the new SMB games, I guess they figured that they should get the Blue Angel Blader to work for them to improve the gameplay." Frank said and we all had a good laugh at it. I got the nickname "The Blue Angel Blader", or just BAB for short, since I always wore something blue, and that my best Mech choice was always the Angel Blade, the hardest one to use but I make it look like a noob can play it. Though I never really understood why people use Blader, it's not even a proper word.

"Hard to believe that they want a 19 year old, first year college student to go down to their headquarters; give him a home, money, and a car just have them test out their games," Debra chimed in, having a weird look on her face, "just doesn't make sense." She finished, that was the one thing about that I trust most; her gut feelings are usually right and has kept both mine and Frank's butt out of the line of fire of some serious situations.

I took a sip from my pop and shrugged "I'm not sure, but hell I'll be set for life and I'll be able to give you guys an advance copy when they come out in 2010." I said with a chuckle, knowing that it's only 4 years away from then. We talked a little bit more, before long it was almost half past 8. "Well, I have to go, send me an invite to your wedding." I said with a chuckle before the two blushing friends kicked my shin. We laughed as I hugged them both and left the mall and headed for my dad's truck.

"Mr. Zever?" a deep voice asked behind me, just before I was going to unlock the truck.

"Please don't call me Mi-" that was all I was able to say before my mouth was cover, I felt a cold metal something enter my neck, and something pumped into it. Things got blurry and darker by the second till I saw nothing but black, and only silence could be heard. The last thing I felt was my body hitting the hard, cold floor; then nothing.

* * *

Suddenly, I saw an ocean, but something was off, it was tinted a bright green, and there wasn't a sound; I was under it but I felt like I could still breathe. /_Am I dead? Is this purgatory?_/ I thought out loud, seeing as my mouth wouldn't move.

"It is time." said a voice that seem to come from everywhere around me.

/_What the... who's there, what do you mean it's time?_/

"They need your help."

/_WHO'S THEY?! Are Frank and Debra in trouble?_/

"wake up" the voice faded and so did the 'green ocean'.

* * *

I slowly opened up my eyes, everything was dark and there was a kind of mist on the floor. I reached out and found out I was standing in some kind of box, so I climb out and suddenly realize something. /_Wait…I feel naked, and my body feels odd some how._/ I thought to myself starting to feel a panic raising in my gut as I stumbled around the room, feeling the wall for what I was looking for.

I found a light switch and flipped it on. The whole place was covered in dust, looked old as hell too. I found a mirror and wiped it cleaned; my eyes went wide in shock at what I saw looking back at me. /_THAT'S NOT MY BODY!_/ My brown short hair was now a bright shade of purple and blue, with a single strip of black. My brown eyes were bright green, even the part that was white had a green tint to them. All my fat was gone, I was skinny, but also ripped pretty good /_Okay, that's at least a plus_/ I look lower at grin when I see my "little buddy", well not so little anymore /_VERY big plus, it has to be at least 10 inches_/ I jumped with joy; then I looked around to find some clothes.

As I searched the room, I saw the open tube that I guessed I was in; other tubes her placed next to it but they looked like they were part of the room, but the one I was in looked different, liked it was evolved would be the closest description of what happened to it in my eyes. I looked at the sides to find any kind of markings, but I wasn't able to spot anything all. I checked one of the other ones, all which were empty and looked unused, and found what I was looking for. "Cryo-tube 023, CRYO TUBE!" that's when it hit me, I must have been frozen. "…how long was I in there?" I asked myself before I decided to set that thought aside to continue my quest finding some clothes; despite my new look I still hate being in my birthday suit unless I'm in the shower. Soon enough I found a pair of boxers along with blue jeans and a belt that fortunately fit my new body; I was still wondering how a cryo-tube did that. All they do is freeze your body right, so how did I get this way? Soon afterwards I found myself a Black T-shirt; one of the sleeves were torn up, but at least I wasn't naked anymore.

"Okay, now that I'm covered it's time for phase two. Trying to find a way out of this place," I said out loud as I looked at what appeared to be kind of door, "okay found the door, now how does it freakin' open?" I felt along the wall the door was on till I came to what appeared to be a kind of touch panel. "Okay then." I gently brushed the dust off it and began to push the keypad buttons until it finally opened up. "There we go, now to find out where and _when_ I am." I said as I left the room, but then no sooner did I walk out, did I feel like I was being watched.

I looked to my left and saw headlights of 12 sexy looking, semi nude women. I was staring at them, and they were staring at me with same amount of shock that I was feeling. After a long silence I raised my hand "hello, can you help me?" I knew I was blushing like crazy, but can you really blame me? However, one of the girls screamed and spoke in a language I have never heard before as she pointed me; I quickly started to run when one of them pulled out a gun from a locker and started to shoot at me. No sooner did that happen did an alarm sound off and a voice, a female voice, speaking in the same language. "I'm guessing that isn't a good thing for me!" I yelled as I ran faster, still getting shot at by the crazy women. No sooner did I turn a corner I saw more girls with guns and started after me, yelling at me. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" I yelled out to them, I guess they had no clue what I said either.

I quickly run faster than I have run before, course I chalked it up to being shot at and my new looks having not only been cosmetic, dodging what appears to be laser fire as I ran down the metal hallways. After I make a turn to the left I see I lead myself to a dead end; I looked for someway of escape when I noticed a metal panel leaning on the wall. Looking up I see a hole that matches it perfectly and before I even start to try; my _body_ quickly runs to the panel, jumps at the wall in front of me, kicks off it, grabs the edge of the hole on the ceiling, and pulls itself into the hole and covers it before rolling on its back and I feel I have control of my body again. /_What the hell just happened?!_/ I thought to myself before I stopped thinking about it as I heard voices under me. I guessed they must be as confused as I am at what just happened, they chased me and lead me to a dead end; only for me to disappear into thin air. I decide it was best for me to wait till they leave, good thing I didn't have to wait long since I heard the voices and their footsteps slowly fading away. I waited another five minutes to make sure they weren't trying to fool me before I slowly rolled onto my belly and began to slide on belly seeing that my body climbed into an airshaft.

I carefully crawled deeper into the shaft as I try to find a way out, I was glad when I finally saw a vent cover in front of me and quickly climbed out and placed the vent cover back on. I let out a sigh of relief, "What the hell is going on here?" I asked myself out loud before I hear a noise and quickly press my back against some nearby crates and hold my breathe. Going against my better judgment I peek my head out, and feel my jaw drop and eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. There, sitting in what looks to be a hanger bay, were rows of the most advanced piece of technology I have ever seen. By the look and shape they were flight capable; of course the was proven when I saw one of them begin to land and more females started to move around it and seem to be refueling it along with checking outer armor for damage. I couldn't stop myself and ended up whispering "Holy shit." I quickly covered my mouth and quickly hid again; however I felt my gut go into a knot as I heard footsteps coming closer. /_I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'M SCREWED!!_/ I swear in my head as I kept my hand over my mouth. However, it seems I had luck on my side again as I hear some more 'talking' and the footsteps going away. /_Damn it, I got to get out of here before I'm spotted again; I really don't want to be chased again_/ I manage to pull myself together as I spot a doorway that was left open; after checking to make sure no one was looking I quickly made a dash for the door and manage to get myself to hide in another room, pressing my back against the wall near the open doorway. Checking the hallway I continue my run and hide tactics, not really sure where I was going.

Finally, after about 15 minutes of running and hiding, I finally stop in one room as I pant hard to catch my breathe as I slide down the wall, "They…were all women." I said out loud wiping the sweat off me, it was only women that I saw as I was see; not a single man among them and that worried me. I happen to see a window, I stood up and walked towards it slowly, afraid of what the world would look like now. When I looked into it, my jaw nearly hit the floor. It was space, I was in a freakin' spaceship. "How fucking long was I in there?" I ask out loud, then I stood straight up after hearing about 4 guns getting cocked. "Oh shit." I said as I raised my hands slowly and turned around, seeing a tall muscular women with her arms crossed, along with three smaller women in maid outfits, all of them pointing rifles at me. "Anyway I can get you lovely ladies to let me go?" I said with nervous smile and a nervous chuckle. The grin on the tall woman said it all to me /_I. Am. So. Screwed._/

To be Continued….

* * *

**Legna: **OH CRAP, I have been captured by a ship filled with women, and I have no idea how I even got there. Then the ship is under attack by these weird looking things and I keep finding myself getting hit by these crazy women!!

**Cre: **Chapter 2: The Blue Angel Blader Returns

**Legna: **What are you girls saying, speak the English already DAMN IT!


	2. Blue Angel Blader Returns!

Vandread: The Pilot from the Past

By: Cre A. Tor00X

**Cre:** Well I guess we might as well start this new second chapter now

**Legna: **You do know that they will realize that you're just adding words into preludes of the chapters right.

**Cre:** Quiet you knuckle head!!

**Legna:** yeah, yeah, yeah let's just get this thing going,

**Pyrena Robbins: **Well good (hugs Legna from behind causing him to blush madly) I get to be introduced again!

**Legna: **ah uh heh heh

**Cre: **Ah you're here Pyrena, why don't you lead us in the disclaimer?

**Pyrena:** (smirks) sure thing boss. Cre does not own any of the Vandread Characters, but does own Legna, his mecha Angel Blade, and me (blows a kiss to the reader)

**Cre:** This is where Legna's POV will end, so don't worry guys just a little bit long

**Legna: **DAMN IT YOU'RE STILL AN ASSHOLE!

**Pyrena:** enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Blue Angel Blader Returns

I grunted when the large woman shoved my into what looked like a storage unit after she and her maids cuffed my hands together, lucky for me they didn't cuff them behind my back. I turn to give her a flat look as she spoke to me in a level, yet cool in my opinion, with that damn language at me; I had a gut feeling she was making fun at me "Yeah, well fuck you too." I said as I gave her a double helping of my middle finger, all she did was grin before lasers shot down from the ceiling acting like bars. She said something again to me as she left through the doorway which shut. With a groan I walked over to one of the walls of my 'cell' and slid down against it to take a seat on the cold, hard floor. After all the shit that's happen in such a short amount of time, I went into my habit of thinking out loud. "Okay Legna, let's look at the major events and facts right now. Number one, I had been put into a cryogenically state of suspended animation," I stop there for a second to realize something, "I never thought I would actually have to say that and not have it deal with a storyline for an anime or videogame." I shake my head to get myself back on track. "Fact number two, I've been frozen long enough for space travel to not only be possible; but mastered to the point where they can use smaller ships; which is pretty badass. Fact number three is that English seems to be a dead language and nothing they say reminds me of any other language I know. Add on that I haven't see any males on this ship and we come the conclusion of; I have clue what the hell is going on." Just as I finished my little rant I hear the door open again. I look over to the entrance and I spot three men finally and another woman with them; and a very hot one at that. She had hot pink hair strains that seem to stop at middle of her head, the rest was purple and it went down nearly half her back. It looked like her breast were a size bigger than Debra's and she had nice ass too, her clothes just made her that much hotter too seeing as it hugged her form perfectly.

When she spoke to the males as she pointed to me decided to examine the men as they examined me. The tallest one with long, flat black hair just screamed to me 'I'm a doctor and I take it seriously'; the next man looked a like a blonde soldier of some sort, and the shortest one with dark hair looked like he was a civilian. /_Why do I get the feeling they're not apart of the crew_/ I thought to myself. After about a minute they turned to the lady and started to talk again, shouting in the case of the short one, and shaking their heads. As they turned to leave I decide to stand up and walk over to the bars; the chick took a stance like I was about to attack her. "Whoa, easy there girl," I said as I raised my hands up again in a way to try and ease the situation, "can I get some food? FOOOOoood?" all she did was look at me oddly, so did everyone else. I let out a loud groan /_Why did I think that would work in the first place?_/ I then started to try my best to use my cuffed hands to show the action of eating hoping they at least get that one, cause this is making me feel like an idiot.

I never would of thought bread and water would taste so good, but I guess when you're asleep for whatever-god-you-believe-in knows how long, anything would be like having a five star meal. After basically just swallowing the bread in one go and the water in one gulp I look up too see a little girl…..in a nurse's outfit. Before I could stop myself, I was grabbing my side as I laughed at the sight of her; I mean she looked so cute and looked like she was going to try to give me a check up "Aw, just look at you." I somehow managed to say though my laughing fit. Once I regained my senses I saw her making a pouting face with her cheeks puffed up. /_My danger sense is tingling_/ were my last thoughts before I saw fist heading towards my face.

I groaned as I was hit with ice cold water from a damn fire hose after being stripped down to my boxers, and sporting a black eye. "I might of deserve that." I mumbled as I kept my privates covered; last thing I want is high pressured water hitting me in the jewels. After that humiliating event, and getting my clothes back on, I thought it was a good time for me get some sleep; sadly these people had other ideas. They brought the tall male back who started to examine me, I made sure to keep my eyes on his movements incase he'd do something funny. I slapped away his hand when it was getting way too close to my new _enhancement_, he quickly got the idea to stop that and pulled out a needle. Now me, donating blood since I turned 18, the sight of the needle just had me hold out my arm and watch him work. Finally the man decided to try to talk to me, which all he got was me cocking my eyebrow as if to say 'what the fuck are you talking about?' Again he shut up and just left. "Finally," I stated as the laser bars appeared again, "maybe now I can get some fucking sleep." I stopped at realized the irony of what I just said. "Yeah, going back to sleep after I slept for god knows how FUCKING long!" I shouted in frustration at the fact I was still in the dark on what the hell was going on. After a few more minutes I finally manage to tire myself out, I got myself comfortable in one of the far corners of the room and let sleep consume me; but soon I felt some kind of _pull_ on my mind.

* * *

I quickly found myself in a very familiar green ocean "Aw just _fucking_ perfect! I'm back where I started from?!" I complained, not really caring that I'm able to talk and move as I looked around me; unlike the last time I was. . . Wherever this place is.

"They need your help." That haunting voice spoke, again sounding like it was coming from all around me.

"Oh here we go again, I guess they are the people that are currently keeping me as their prisoner! Oh they _really_ need my help." I ranted out, feeling that last straw of mine start to creak.

"You need find it." it said simply

". . ." I just heard the straw snap, "Oh. That's. Just. _fucking _perfect! I have find an 'it' now; and once I find 'it' I can help 'them' what's next."

"They're coming, you must find it soon."

"OOOOOooh now there's a _they_?! Would you stop being so god damn vague you damn voice! Where the hell do you think we are, AN ANIME?! Throw me a freakin' bone here, give me a fucking hint at least!" I shouted out; I don't care what this voice is, I'm going to find it and kick it's ass back into _my_ time! However I stopped my shouting when I saw an image of a head of something rush for me, something that looked very familiar. However before I can get a better look I felt another _pull_ and everything turned black.

* * *

"What the fuck?" I said as I shot up from me bed, only to see that hot purple/pink hair woman again, having the barrel of a rifle pointed right my face, touching the tip of my new nose; and I rather not have to have another nose until I least got used to this one. "Oh, it's you again." I stated lazily, which seemed in earn me a glare, guess she didn't like my tone. She knocked the damn wind out of me by burying the butt of the rifle right into my gut as she shouted at me in her language. After she forced me to my feet and pushed me to walk, I couldn't help but groan seeing every woman we pass whispering, pointing, looking at my at disgust, or some mixture of those. /_I feel like the king with no clothes_/ I would of flipped them the bird if it weren't for my hands being cuffed behind my back along with a gun constantly being jabbed into said back by a woman with one hell of a body; god Hell would be _so_ much better than this. Now I have had dreams being surrounded by women, but then again they were trying to kill me in a way every man dreams of dieing from. I looked behind me to try to at least get her to creak a smile "So then sweet thing, where are we going, you taking me some where private and have your way with me?" I joked as I grinned to her; not my wisest move I think. She knocked me right on the forehead with that damn weapon of hers. "Ow. I deserved that one." I spoke, shocking myself a bit at how I almost sounded like Jack Sparrow. I once again groan when I heard giggles and out right laughter from every woman that saw that, which was over ten; but after a hit like that I might be just seeing double.

After what felt like ten minutes of walking, I was led into a room with an old woman sitting at one end of a circular table with a young, white haired woman standing next to her. Once I was seated, the dual color haired woman removed the cuffs, punched the back of my skull, then walked out of the room as two more came in, they had those damn laser rings pointed right at my head. I was in pain, tired, cold, in pain, damp, hungry, in pain, pissed off, confused, did I mentioned I was in pain. So I decided to let the fact that since they couldn't understand me and I couldn't understand them, I chose to ignore the part of my mind saying 'Don't do what you're thinking of doing'. "Well this is great, I meet the Old Maid in this crazy ass deck of cards of I'm guess is a crew to this ship. Do you have any idea how much it sucked being shot at with bullets and lasers, I'll tell you how much, A LOT! Then I'm thrown into storage to be poked at, punched, soaked, and groped; not in that order mind you. THEN, I get the butt end of a gun smashed into me not once, but _twice_. I don't even know why the hell the they brought me here, I seriously doubt you even understand me you old bat!"

I watched and felt on edge and the old woman chuckled at the other looked confused at my ranting, I do not whine. "Oh I understand everything you said," she stated, in my language, "and do you really think it's wise to call the captain of the ship so many nasty things?" she smirked devilishly

"… you knew what I was saying the whole time?" I asked once my shock went away; she chuckled before she nodded in reply. "Oh you cynical old woman, you fucking enjoyed my suffering." I palmed my face, her laughter was all I needed to figure what her reply would be. "So, does she know what I'm saying too?" I gestured to the white haired woman.

"Fortunately for you she doesn't; she's very loyal to me and doesn't like it when others insult me." The old woman stated with a smirk, making me shudder in a bit of fear. "Now then, I think it's time you explain how you got on this ship and why."

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue how I ended up here. One second I'm was going to head home, the next second I wake up in an odd room looking," I gesture to my body "like this. I have no idea where or what _time_ I'm at here lady, what the hell is your name anyway?" I finished, trying to keep myself calm unless I want my mouth to get two new holes in my head.

She chuckled a bit before clasping her hands under her nose as her elbows rest on the table, "Fair enough, my name is Magno and I hope you can give us your name."

"It's Legna Zever ma'am." I stated in my normal tone, finally able to relax a bit more.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, I suggest you start back at what you remember."

"I couldn't agree more."

The whole thing took about an hour, I told her everything that had happened to me, she seemed to be mostly interested on how the Cryo tube was altered compared to the rest of them. "So you have no idea what happened?" she asked me as her eyes narrow a bit; I knew she wasn't mad at me so that only left that she had some idea of what happened to me.

I nodded as my response, "Yeah I know it's pretty messed up and hard to swallow story, but that's what happened." I left out my visits to the Green Ocean. Thought it would be best to leave it out, don't need to make myself sound even more crazy than I already do.

"Tell me, what do you know of, mechas?" she asked me, my hands twitched under the table as I remember my last visit to that weird place, along with that vision of the head.

"I might, depends on what you mean?" I replied, not willing to give up all I know just yet. Before she said anything there was an explosion and the room shook, causing me to hit the floor. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" The women didn't answer me, instead she spoke to the white haired women who then took me be by the arm, putting me into an arm lock while forcing me to walk ahead of her, with the old lady behind us "Hey, easy on the arm damn it!". While we walked pass some windows, I look out one of them to see a battle going on, ships everywhere attacking these weird looking robots that looked like they were cubed. However, I then spotted a mech that looked like one from the old Space Mech Battle 2 game, that's when I realized what the damn ocean meant by 'they'.

"Sorry about this Legna," Magno stated as we walked, "but we are out of time and we might have depend on you."

"Great, so I have to pull your asses out of the fire," I rolled my eyes as I spoke, "so what about this mecha you're talking about?"

She just smiled at me, with a grin that just told me I was about to have my jaw hit the floor, as she pointed to a door in front of us that started to opened up; my jaw fell as I saw what was inside, I did know this mecha _very_ well. The torso, more commonly know as a core, went from narrow at the waist and got wider till the shoulders where said shoulders looked like folded, white wings to provide some protection for half of the upper arm. I could see the wing jets behind the machine folded up. The chest had four, dull gold colored fenders that connected to the door where the cockpit was located at, which was covered by large red sphere with a golden boarder that folded down. The arms were covered with light armor and heavy armor to keep the arms very mobile. The light armor was more like sealed black cloth that started from under the shoulder pads and ended at the elbows, that's where the heavy armor started. Much like the core's, the armor was white with smooth corners; on the left arm there's a golden barrel attached on the upper arm that ends just below the wrist. The right one had a golden slit right at the wrist with a golden ring right in the center of the upper arm. The hands were covered in the black cloth armor, with some gold heavy armor covering the back of the hand, and the back of the fingers, the tips being claw like. Then their was the head, where the mecha got its name from. The neck was covered in the cloth armor the connected the head to the core. The head was human shaped, but where the nose and lower face would be, there was a golden face guard that was smooth. The 'helmet' was white that were flat on the side that curved into a dull point on the top of the head. The eye slits were a dull green, but I knew that once it was turned on they'd be shinning brightly. But the biggest feature were the flat, golden antennas on the sides of its head that go straight up then go into a flat half circle over the head, making it look like a halo over the head. This was the Angle Blade, this was probably what I had to find; and I couldn't stop myself from grinning /_Now this, I __know_/. "Show me the cockpit." I said, without another word said she spoke to that white hair again who let my arm free, then a woman who was in an orange jumpsuit lead me to the core and opened it for me. I could help but let out a laugh as I saw what was inside.

"Well?" Magno asked me, I wasn't able to see her since I was fully focused on the cockpit.

"Just get the doors open and I'll handle the rest old woman, I think it's time for my big comeback." I said to her as I chuckled, oh things are finally look up for me for a change.

* * *

I couldn't believe that the mech, along with the cockpit, were the exact same; right down to the H.U.D. screen. But there was one thing off, an unknown panel off to the side by the door, so I open it up and out popped out an ear piece looking thing. So without a second thought, my body put it in. Before I regain control of my body again I felt the damn thing seem to shock me that felt like it hit my brain." Ow, son of bitch that hurt!" I shouted.

"You okay?" one of the mechanics asked me.

"yeah it wa-…what?" I asked her, I thought I was hearing things when I heard her.

"I asked if you were okay?" she restated as she tilt her head to the side a bit.

"Holy _shit_ I understand you, can you understand me?!"

"Uh, yeah."

"FUCK YES!" I let myself grin as I close the cockpit, turning on the weapon system and HUD as the door closes /_Finally I can understand these people, must have been this ear piece; could be some sort of translator_/. "Okay, Angel Blade is at one hundred percent, ready for launch, waiting for launch command." I said over the com channel to the bridge of the ship, one of the bridge bunnies gave me the green light. The doors open up and suddenly I felt myself being shot out of the ship. The wings spread open once I was out; it's claw like hands closed into fists as I extended the blade from the right hand, it shined as the light hit the blade. The wrist cannon on the left arm started to build its charge. I grinned even more as I charged towards the battle; the G-forces hitting me as I sped up, which only made my adrenaline run faster through my body. "THE BLUE ANGEL BLADER IS BACK IN ACTION!"

To be continued…..

* * *

**Legna:** Man I can't believe that I'm actually Piloting an actual mech, this is sweet

**Pyrena: **Damn it, why is this guy out here

**Legna:** I'm here to save all your asses that's what

**Legna: **Chapter Three: Into the Battle

**Pyrena:** This guy is better than me, damn him


	3. Into the Battle

Vandread: The Pilot from the Past

By: Cre A. Tor 00X

**Cre: **Oh my god (puts his head into his hands) I can't believe I posted this chapter up.

**Legna: **There, there Cre, everyone messed up sometimes.

**Cre: **I can't believe the poor ass grammar and missing words….uuuugh I'm gonna be sick!! (runs into another room)

**Legna: **Um, well I guess since Cre is gonna start to puck out his guts I'll do the disclaimer again. But before that he _was_ going to tell you that he was going to actually do this chapter in a third person perspective like the old chapter three was, saying it was to pay homage to his first time writing a giant robot battle or something like that. Then he was going to return back to my POV.

**Cre: **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

**Legna: **Cre does not own Vandread nor it's characters; however he does own myself, Pryena, and the giant robots from the Space Mech Battle series he made up. Now if you excuse me, I have to go clean up the puke Cre left in the bathroom cause he has poor aim.

* * *

Chapter Three: Into the Battle

Pryena growled in frustration as her dread shook from the blasts fired from the Harvesters' newest model of machine; she had to move her purple and pink hair out of her face as fast as she could unless she wanted to be a sitting duck for it. "Damn it Dita, can't you and that _male_ destroy that annoying machine already?!" She screamed over the radio to one of her fellow pilot.

"We're trying to but it's too fast for Mr. Alien to shoot at." Dita cried out as she screamed when the Vandread was shot at again.

"Damn it, hold still you bastard!" Hibiki shout as he try hitting the mystery machine with a blast from the shoulder cannons his combined mecha, only to miss once again. "Ugh, is there anything that can hit this thing?"

Suddenly the enemy machine turned itself back towards Pryena's ship and sped towards her with a blade ready to strike her down. "Shit!" the woman shouted out as she tried to move her fighter, only for it not to respond, "oh SHIT!" she screamed out as she kept franticly trying to get her controls to respond. "Move, move, MOVE YOU DAMN MACHINE!!" She looked up from the console only to see the newest Harvester ready to bring down it's blade. She shut her eyes tightly not wanting to see her life end, /_Someone, anyone, help me. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_/ However her eyes shot open when she heard explosions, only to see the enemy trying to evade blasts of lasers only to get into the path of more shots. "W-what?" she whispered as she looked around her to find out who saved her.

"Who's firing?" Shouted a short, blue haired in a skin tight white and black suit named Meia through the com link while she tried to find out where the shots were coming from.

"What the hell is going on?" Another woman spoke out, this one having a large bust for a chest and long blonde hair going by the name of Jura as she looked through her Dread's window to try and find the source of the shots as well.

"What's that?!" Both Hibiki and Dita shouted, causing the other pilots to turn their machines to see what they saw. They all started to tense up when they saw another unknown machine flying towards their position, however they got curious when they heard a male voice chuckling over their radio.

"Well it looks like you all need some help with this one, eh ladies?" Legna said with a mocking tone in his voice, however he knew the situation was serious with the lack of hits they landed on the enemy.

"Who the hell are you and how to did you get onto this channel?" Meia ordered him in a threatening tone; she did not like the attitude he was giving her.

"The short version is this little lady, I'm the guy that's here to save all your asses." He stated with a shit eating grin on his face, trying to keep his shock from the sudden appearance of the woman's face on a small monitor to his right from showing. He felt it was time for a little payback for the treatment he was getting so why not ham it up? He could honestly say he enjoyed hearing all of them shouting and cursing him for his blunt statement.

His proclamation was not taking very well by the pilots, however Pryena decided to voice their thoughts on it through her own special way. "What do you think a pathetic male like you can do to that thing?!" She screamed, causing everyone listen on the com to wince. Inside her head she was cursing her luck that she had been saved by a man of all things.

Legna just smirked before replying, "Simple, I know every weakness this thing has." he looked over the machine that was causing them so much trouble through the monitor. The chest was just one giant, red sphere on top of a white cube that was attached to the hips. It's legs were so thin they were like bones with spikes that covered the knee joints; the feet were wider compared to the legs but were actually the same size as his own mech. It's shoulder pads were two smaller spheres with what looked like a pair of miniguns on top of each pad; again it's arms were bone thin with no real armor on them. He didn't have to see to know it had two sets of boosters on it's back and one, much smaller booster on the back of each shoulder pads. The hands each had two sets of 'blade' units on top and under each wrist, which gave it the name Blade Dancer. The head was a single square lens that sat in front of a red square cylinder that made up its head. /_Yeah it's the Blade Dancer alright, it came out in Space Mech Battle 2 and became the standard in the series since it was basically made for newbies. But the color scheme is all wrong, instead of a camouflage green it's just red for the spheres and head while the rest is white; might be important but not right now._/ he stopped his trail of thought as he smirked. "Now," he started before he creaked his knuckles before he grabbed hold of his controls again, "you just seat back and let me do my work. Trust me on this one, I know what I'm actually doing for once." he finished in a way to make a joke at his own expanse, he really didn't want a ship full of women hating him more than they already seem to right now.

"Now hold on th-" that was as far as Meia got before her captain image appeared on her comm.

"Stand down, let's see what this man can do." the old woman ordered in a tone of finality.

"Hey thanks there ma'am, you might be alright after all." Legna said as he heard her, finally feeling some sort of respect was giving to him from her words.

"Don't take it the wrong way boy, I'm just letting go in there to damage till it kill you then let my crew finish it off." she finished with a smirk on her face as she could see the feeling of being respected just drop from his face as his head droop down suddenly like being hit with a hammer. "Now quit being a fool and start fighting that thing!" she ordered as she slammed her cane on the ground.

"Oh, you want me to fight?" Legna sarcastically asked as he picked his head up from having his happy feelings crushed. "I'll do you one god damn better and beat this stupid thing you old bat!!" He shouted before he charged his machine towards the Harvester Blade Dancer who also charged at him at the same time.

However instead of the two mechs' blades connecting or one destroying the other at the last second Legna shifted to right; he quickly spun Angel Blade around and fired three short bursts into the back of his enemy as it turned. Once the red machine regained its 'senses' it dove him with the intent to slice him in half horizontally, however before it could react Legna just _spun_ behind it and again shot three more blasts into it, this time taking out the two guns on its shoulders. "Heh, this too easy." he stated as he kept dodging, weaving, and attacking the Harvester with ease. Well the Blade Dancer was perfectly balance in all areas, it's greatest weakness was it's turning was pathetically terrible which is why players stop using it after a week at tops. However after a few more seconds of the repetitive dancing he was doing around it he grew dull; and when it brought its blade down again he brought his own blade down, cutting off it's arm from the elbow down. "Aw, did I cut off your hand, I'm sooooo sorry." he mocked as he pulled a good way back and just let his mech float there. He didn't have to wait long for the BD to come at him again, it's remaining blade ready to strike him down. With a grin on his face and flick of his wrist he changed his blaster to shotgun mode, dodge the strike pointed the gun arm to back of the head unit and blasted it away. "And _that_ boys and girls," Legna started before he blasted a hole into the Blade's core, causing it to explode, "why I am the number one SMB pilot." he stated as he flew back to the Nirvana.

"Wow Mr. Alien, did you see that? It was like he's been doing that all his life!" Dita shouted in excitement at what she just witnessed. However Hibiki was growling at being shown up by this new male pilot, and he wasn't the only one for that matter.

* * *

Once Legna had docked Angel Blade into the Nirvana and climb out of his machine he was quickly surrounded by the other pilots. "Um, hey there?" he said, not really sure how to reply to them to begin with.

"WOW THAT WAS SO INCREDIBLE!" Dita shouted at the top of her lungs as she looked up at him with literal stars in her eyes. "You were all like ZOOM and then PEW PEW PEW and it was all like AGH UGH AHHH BOOM!" she ranted as she used her arms to animate her words.

However, before she could get another word in she was pushed aside by an irritated Pyrena who glared at Legna, "Now listen and you listen good _male_. Just because you beat that thing _does not_ make you better than me!" she shouted at him, stabbing her finger into his chest to drive her point home.

"Hey, first of all I _never _said I was better than anyone," he stated as he brushed her finger off his chest, "second of all, from the what I saw out there you _needed_ my help; the least you could do is thank me." he finished, both of them sneering and growling at each other like two predators ready to fight for a fresh kill.

"LEGNA!" a certain tall, silver haired woman shouted from the hanger entrance causing everyone to turn to her. "The captain wants you in the briefing room now." she commanded before turning around to get there herself, she wasn't going to let her captain be alone with him.

Pryena gave Legna a flat glare before marching out herself, "Don't think this is over _male_!"

Despite his brain telling not to reply to that, his pride and shot nerves from everything that has happened kept him from listening, "Damn, what crawled up her ass and died?" he asked out loud before closing his eyes to relax, he never saw the foot coming at his face.

Magno sat in her seat, waiting for the newest male on their ship to come in. However she wasn't prepared for him to come inside with a boot print on his face; so she ended laughing at his misfortune for a good minute. Once she got herself under control her finally gesture him to sit down across from her. "I guess it's time to inform you of what has happen since you were asleep." she said as she looked at his face, still fighting a chuckle that wanted to come out.

"Yeah, that would be nice to know right now." he stated flatly, he honestly thought things couldn't get worse for him right now.

* * *

**Legna: **Well this is just great, not only am I out of my own time period, but also in an entirely different galaxy where men and woman are at war. God oh mighty what am I going to do.

Pryena: Next time on Vandread: Pilot from the Past, Chapter Four: Adjusting.

**Legna: **(sighs) What am I doing here?


End file.
